


【夫胜宽x你】是日特饮

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -女仆咖啡厅背景ooc-双向暗恋 性转注意





	【夫胜宽x你】是日特饮

**Author's Note:**

> “喜欢一个人的时候怎么可能藏得住，看对方时你眼里的光，折算成电费，往上三代往下三代全部破产。” ——于不闹

01

我有喜欢的人了。

人世间的感情总是复杂得像是互相缠绕的毛线，被猫咪尖锐的爪子挠乱，确认这份珍贵的心意花了些时间，其中有百分之七十的时间都在迷茫，答案是我喜欢她。

要说我喜欢的人是谁，她光是站在那里就赏心悦目，更别说翘起嘴角或者微微撅嘴的时候了，她真的很坏，看起来纯良得像是那只被养的极好得布偶猫，可总是做出诱人的小表情让我心绪混乱——或许只有我觉得她狡猾吧。

“欢迎光临，主人。”女仆咖啡厅是粉色加规矩的黑白，门前摆放着的木牌子上写着是日特饮，来了很多次的路晃神间看起来有些陌生，我晃晃脑袋把乱七八糟的思绪倒出去，见喜欢的人要用最纯洁的心灵。

不巧，又很巧。今天她轮到做迎宾的岗位，刚一打开门就撞上那张漂亮得无可挑剔的小脸，打了些许橘粉色腮红的苹果肌还带着些细闪，不知道是腮红自带的还是她的香汗，“主人，我们今天特饮是地瓜拿铁，还有新品的香蕉芝麻奶酪卷哦！”轻快的声音打在耳蜗上，我想那些回音大概是清爽的橘子味的吧。

“咳…好的，都、都来一份吧。”身上是出门前认真选过的淡色衬衫，莫名其妙穿了平时上班穿的西装外套，看起来很可笑，明明是周末却为了装出商业精英的样子而打点好自己，加上现在这个下午六点半的时间——哇，刚下班就跑来女仆咖啡厅的硬核二次元味道也太强烈了吧。

“胜宽啊，到点换岗了。”同事呼喊着我的心上人，把托盘递给笑眯眯的她，开始在餐桌间忙活起来，从厨房拿了餐点放在客人桌上的时候还会柔柔地说上菜品的名字附加一句‘用餐愉快哦’。

救命哦，今天穿的是classic的黑白配色短款女仆裙子，多少有改良过的版型更符合宅男们的审美，随着走动的动作上下轻轻晃动的裙摆像是在动摇我的内心，好让我把喜欢的感情统统塞进她怀里。

02

我叫夫胜宽，大二在读，在女仆咖啡厅兼职。

有位客人真的很可爱，他以为我不知道他一直在看着我，我知道我俯下身端咖啡杯的时候他在看着我胸口的蝴蝶结；我知道他不敢看我的眼睛，每次送餐点来的时候都只会盯着我的圆头皮鞋看；我知道的比他想的要多。

最近咖啡厅出了小小的套餐，我提议老板搞了个老顾客的优惠活动，每个小女仆可以在这周内挑选一个自己眼熟的顾客邀请他提前试吃新菜品，打一开始我的心选就是他，递给他那张粉色的入场券时他连手指尖都在颤抖。

黑松露培根意大利面配蜂蜜柚子茶。

洋芋芝士焗饭配草莓撞鲜牛乳。

每一个餐点他吃得很高兴，用餐后的调查问卷写得更是用心至极，我抱着托盘看着自己挑选的人吃得津津有味，满足感从心窝涌出来灌到脑子里。网上的人是不是说，如果看某个人吃饭的时候得到了幸福感，那你就是喜欢他？

喜欢他吗，好像也是的。悄悄在下次他点的咖啡上用奶泡画个爱心，再俗气一点像日剧的桥段一样，在蛋包饭上用番茄酱写上暧昧的字句，每次看他来都抢着给他送餐，和服务别的客人不一样的，我私心觉得我面对着他露出来的笑容要更有温度些。

让他猜疑我的心思，最好乖乖地说他喜欢我，毕竟女孩子不能这么主动对吧。

03

深冬时节，开了暖气也会觉得有一丝寒冷，贴心地给员工统一换上长裙的制服，厚实的布料里还能再套一件保暖的白色高领毛衣。

看不见那双白嫩的腿了，我有些可惜地想道，保暖的冬天服装露不出太多皮肤，而再次把我视线夺走的是夫胜宽纤细的手腕，端着餐点时弯曲成不同的弧度，好像我的一只手就能圈住她两只手腕。

已经是连续第十五天了，端上来的热饮上有不同花样的爱心图案，如果那天点的是茶饮，在小小的茶包垂下来的小纸片上都会画着个小心形，我瞟瞟隔壁桌的却没看到那些爱心。

是谁这么用心啊，我拿起手机拍照的时候没留意到那头在收拾桌面的夫胜宽回头看了看我，手上的动作加快了些，把抹布放进水桶里泡了泡便拿出来扭干，甩甩手上的水珠走到我身边，“对今天的用餐打几分呢，主人？”

“…嗯…？”说实话我被她吓到了，但下一秒就回过神来了，比平时更靠近的可爱脸蛋真是看不腻啊，“一百分啦…一直都是。”前面半句是例行回答，后面半句是自己的私心。

“啊…那些爱心…。”我觉得她应该知道吧，是老顾客的回馈吗，这么含蓄的爱意不像是专卖服务的女仆咖啡厅会做的活动，“喜欢吗？“夫胜宽把我的话截下，捏紧了手里的托盘边缘，幸好这套衣服有相配白色长手套，不然会被看见紧张得发白的指节吧。

我用力地点点头，斜眼望向她的时候对上了她清澈的眸子，微笑的时候翘起的眼尾像是根钓鱼竿，钓的就是我这条愿者上钩的大鱼，妹妹的眼眸就是我余生要在里面畅游的池塘。

“下次还来哦，很期待再次见面。”省略的几个字是‘每次都’，每次都很期待再次见面，我正要从牙缝里挤出答应的句子时，嘴角往上一寸的位置落下她微凉的指尖，做着红色镶边粉爱心加碎钻的指甲点在我的皮肤上。

她似乎犹豫了，唇瓣靠近了些后又立刻拉远了距离，像是在躲避什么，平时多么自信骄傲的她现在却看起来有些扭捏地站在我面前，捋捋散落在耳侧的发丝退开一步。

04

“虽然我很想说下次还点你，但这不是夜店，我也没办法把你独占。”我在离开前把她送餐时附带着拿过来的几张纸巾叠成好看的心形，写上字塞进她手里。

没有再回头看她的表情，我站在门外叹了口气，吐出来的白雾氤氲着融进冰天雪地里，带上塞在外套口袋里的手套，在只有薄薄一层的雪地上踏出第三个脚印的时候听见身后传来急促脚步声，还没回头已经被人从背后抱住。

那对手臂环起来勉强能抱住我穿了三层衣服的身子，细嫩的皮肤一看就知道是谁，从袖口的花纹来看还是没有披上大衣便急吼吼跑出来了的，回头把她捂进我的衣服里，夫胜宽的小手却不听话地捧住我的脸让我乖乖看着她，眼前她这副迫切的模样可比游刃有余的时候漂亮多了。

我知道我赢了，或许是她赢了，都没关系了。


End file.
